Partial support is requested to host a research conference on the "Epidemiology of Alzheimer's Disease" to be held on April 27-28, 2006 in San Diego, CA. In April 1976, Robert Katzman published a seminal editorial "The Prevalence and Malignancy of Alzheimer Disease: A Major Killer" in the Archives of Neurology. 30 years later, we feel it is timely to review progress, challenges, and future opportunities in Alzheimer's Disease (AD) epidemiology by holding a conference. The major goals are to 1) review scientific progress in the field; 2) provide a forum to discuss hot topics in epidemiology including: minority populations/risk factors and education/literacy and brain reserve; 3) facilitate interaction and collaboration between junior researchers and leaders in the field; and 4) reach a population of minority healthcare providers who might not otherwise have access to this information. Conference sessions will be organized by types of epidemiological studies: Descriptive studies will include prevalence and incidence studies of both mild cognitive impairment and AD in different ethnic groups both in the US and worldwide. Analytical studies will describe both risk and protective factors, including genetic, cardiovascular and lifestyle risk factors, diet, medications, and cognitive stimulation. Experimental studies will review current and completed prevention clinical trials. Special presentations will provide a historical perspective on the epidemiology of AD, a discussion of the urgency to prevent AD due to numbers and cost and a discussion of lessons we have learned from pathology. Moderated panels will discuss our hot topics to encourage meaningful interactions among speakers and the audience. Outreach to targeted racial and ethnic healthcare providers may improve health disparities in groups with high representation of putative risk factors. Researchers attending the conference will obtain a critical review, update, and information about controversial questions as well as research opportunities. This small conference will facilitate exchange of ideas and concepts. Partial support is requested to defray travel costs of invited speakers and to provide travel awards to minority healthcare providers, junior faculty, postdocs and students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]